<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triantáfyllo Kingdom by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747106">Triantáfyllo Kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Gay Character, F/M, M/M, Royalty!Connor, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, pirate!evan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate!Evan</p><p>Royalty!Connor</p><p>what more do u need</p><p>Connor is a "princess" that needs to get married bc his Vision says he must. He defies orders and ends up getting kidnapped. But maybe that isn't a bad thing?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Beck &amp; Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triantáfyllo Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor eyed the floor, trying to breathe through his corset. He blinks away tears, wondering why this was what he saw. Why this was his fate.</p><p>	Looking up into the mirror, he gasps. This person, this beautiful person, could not be him. Connor had drab, frizzy brown hair that never looked nice, whereas this person had elegant curls framing their face, and a beautiful bun perched on their head. The wedding dress had a sweetheart neckline, and an empire waist that sparkled as they shifted their weight. The skirt had glitter sprinkled throughout it, and as it brushed the ground Connor saw his shoes. The beautiful heels with diamonds glittering at the toes.  He was absolutely gorgeous, considering this was to be the last few moments of his freedom. He clutched his bouquet tighter, remembering his mother's words, “always follow through with visions.”</p><p>	The tears threatened to spill over as he  watched his reflection. The bridesmaid popped her head into the room. </p><p>	"C'mon sweetie, it's your time to shine!" When Connor didn't move, she looked him up and down. "Getting cold feet?" She obviously didn't expect an answer and immediately left, probably going to head down the aisle.</p><p>	Connor took a deep breath, sparing one last glance before he started to drag himself out to the main room. His father gripped his arm sullenly, leading him to where the actual wedding was taking place.</p><p>	One step after another, each brutally painful, physically and emotionally. He blinked away tears, determined to follow through with his vision, no matter how much it hurts. 		Stepping up to the stage, his father released his arm, backing away. Connor looked at his mother, black tear tracks streaked across her face. Connor looked at the priest and nodded, signaling for him to go through with the ceremony. He drowned out the priests words, not quite listening. </p><p>	“Do you, Coraline Murphy, take John Davis to be your lawfully wedded husband?”</p><p>	The priest was looking at Connor, and he realised that this was his moment. His decision was now. </p><p>	"No." A loud chorus of gasps emanate from the room, most are shocked, few are outraged. Connor squares his shoulders and lifts his chin. "No. I do not."</p><p>	Evan silently stood in the shadows, eyeing the non-bride, he raised his eyebrows at his response and rested his hand on his sword. “Now that's a woman,” he chuckled to himself.</p><p>	There was fire in the priest's eyes, but Connor’s would-be-husband just smiled sadly. He watched his face for pain, hurt, but saw only empathy.</p><p>	Evan slowly edged around the room, soon reaching the side of the altar. His eyes were set alight by his smirk. He unsheathed his sword quicker than the guards could stop him, before he jumped up on the stage and slid the sword to rest across the ex-bride’s throat. </p><p>	“Good answer milady, this guy seems like a tyrant if I’ve ever seen one. Now, either hand over your money, or I'll be taking the lass with me”</p><p>	Connor’s eyes widen, but he shows no sign of fear. "You heard the man, money." He directs to his ex-groom.</p><p>	Evan pressed the sword against Connor’s throat and his body against Connor’s back. He put his free hand on his hip. “C’mon, I don’t have all day.”</p><p>	The ex-groom raised his hands in a defensive maneuver before stepping back slowly. He spinned on his heel and rushed out the large double doors, leaving the disgusted ex-bride and the rest of the wedding party in the room with the dangerous man. </p><p>	"Get your hand off of me!" Connor bit out, before he shoved his elbow into the man's stomach, stepping back with him to avoid the blade. He quickly rushed out and away from the stranger. Connor stood in front of the man with fire raging in his eyes. "You ruined it. This is my choice, my character arc, and you had to step in and try and kill me!"</p><p>	Evan sighed and sheathed his sword, placing his hands on his own hips in exasperation. “It’s what I’m here for, milady.” He gave a little bow as he spoke, “I’m Evan, Pirate Captain of the famous crew, Runtah.”</p><p>	Connor clenched his fists. "So, you're here to kill me. What did I do, may I ask?"</p><p>	Evan mocked disdain. “Oh no, I was never going to kill you. Make you hostage perhaps, but I’m just here for the loot.”</p><p>	Connor squared his shoulders and glared at him defiantly. "Parley."</p><p>	“Well that means I have to-“ Evan started arrogantly before a realization dawned on him, “-take you to the captain....but I am the captain...”</p><p>	Connor stared at him, fear dawning in his eyes. "I have nothing to give."</p><p>	“Oh?” Evan raised his eyebrows, the church now completely empty besides them, as the guests had left when they saw that the two were oblivious to them. “I’m sure you have lots of...qualities” His eyes travel up and down Connor’s body, making his intent obvious. </p><p>	Conner sneered at him, his lip curling in disgust. "I appreciate the thought, but I'll have to pass."</p><p>	“Heh, I’d like to see you say that to that tyrant of a man back there, I bet he would’ve beat you just for saying that,” Evan casually leaned against the nearest wall as he spoke, giving off a nonchalant vibe.</p><p>	Connor’s eyes blazed as he spit out, "John Davis is a refined man that would never lay a hand on any person without consent!"</p><p>	“Is that why you refused to marry him?” Evan said, any joking manner he had suddenly gone as he met Connor’s eyes.</p><p>	Connor gripped his white skirts and looked at the ground. "That is none of your business, sir." He struggled to breathe, the corset seemingly tighter than earlier.</p><p>	Evan noticed his sudden struggle. “Would you like me to take that off for you?” He asked with a flirtatious note in his voice.</p><p>	Connor’s eyes snapped up to look at him. He inhaled slowly before speaking. "You cannot speak to me that way! I am royalty!" His vision swimmed slightly before he grabbed hold of reality again. Little black spots started to dance across his vision as he continued to glare at the man.</p><p>	Evan sighed deeply before speaking, “Come to my ship. I have a few female crew-members that would gladly give you more comfortable clothing.” Connor tried to inhale, but failed. He nodded, right before his knees buckled underneath him.</p><p>	Evan swiftly stepped towards Connor and picked him up, carrying him in bridal style. He starts to sprint to his ship. Connor’s vision swam before him but he managed to mumble to Evan and weakly push at his chest. "Pud me down..!" He slurred, wondering what others think of this image.</p><p>	“And let you pass out in the middle of a street? A street filled with horrible men? No thanks.” Evan saw the ship up ahead when they heard the shout of guards behind them.</p><p>	Connor saw the ship and can tell that he's supposed to be afraid, terrified even, but all he felt is relief. The ship wavered, and he struggled to pull in another breath. </p><p>	Evan reached his ship, where he jumped up and grabbed onto a rope ladder that had been lowered for them. He used one hand to hold the person’s body and the other to climb. His muscles were straining by the time they reach the top, but he still gently lowered them down to the deck</p><p>	Evan raised the ladder and ran over to the wheel, steering them away from the harbor.</p><p>	“Alana!” he yelled out. A girl with long braided hair and dark skin came running up to the captain, ignoring the person on the floor. “Get some clothes for that girl, make her comfy.”</p><p>	Connor couldn’t see anything and breathing was almost impossible. His vision went black, and he passed out.</p><p>+	+      +</p><p>	Connor’s eyes flew open, and he took in a few deep breaths. He saw nothing, but the relief is so immense he has yet to notice the new clothes, or the moving shi; he just knows his lungs are burning and he can finally breathe.</p><p>	He tried to take another deep breath and started coughing, choking on all this new air. He sat up and raised his arms above his head, like his mother used to tell him to do. His vision slowly came back into focus, though still wavering slightly. </p><p>	Connor clutched at his chest, calming down slightly. Feeling some weird type of cloth, he looks down to see that he is wearing a completely different outfit than before. He glares down at the dress, finally getting used to air again. He shoved himself to his feet, grumbling about the man before he saw a woman in the corner. </p><p>	"Hello?" He questioned, looking at her with a confused expression.</p><p>	“Hello, I see you’re finally doing well. Captain Evan will be pleased” The woman stood up. She was only just tall enough to look down at him. “I’m Alana. Evan brought you here and I’ve been taking care of you since you passed out. It’s about dusk now.”</p><p>	"Where exactly is ‘here’?" Connor asked warily, worried about the answer.</p><p>	“We’ve been at sea for awhile now,” Alana said, her kind voice matching her easygoing grin.</p><p>	Conner’s eyes widened in surprise, but narrowed in anger soon after. "May I see the captain?" He spit out, anger and loathing seeped into his voice.</p><p>	“Of course, I’m sure Evan will be glad to see you up on your feet. Although,” Alana spoke calmly, “ you better not try anything, cause he is literally all I have in this world, and if I lose him....” Her voice spiked to an ice cold fury, before going back to the soft calm from before. “Follow me,” she said as she led Connor out to the deck.<br/>Connor followed closely behind, not aware of the ship's gentle rocking.<br/>Alana immediately saw Evan at the wheel, and she stalked up to him. “Keic, this woman wants to speak with you, I'll take Ive the wheel for now.” Evan nodded and as he walked past Alana, Connor noticed her grab his hand for a moment.</p><p>	It’s a cute moment, but Connor doesn’t let it deter him from his current mission. He glared up at Evan and gestured to the ship. "I get why you took me to the ship, but why are we at sea?"</p><p>	Evan gave a troubled shrug and avoided his gaze “I've been thinking of what to say for hours now, and it all just left me, but pretty much, guards were chasing us and I didn’t want to be arrested.”</p><p>	Connor huffed, crossing his arms. "If you just dropped me they would have helped me. John would have been back eventually."</p><p>	“You were about to pass out, and who knows what those guards could have done to you!” Evan snapped, finally looking up at him.</p><p>	Connor glared up at him. "They wouldn't have dared! I'm more valuable than the queen!"</p><p>	Evan’s eyebrows shot up. “And why is that? May I ask?”</p><p>	Connor’s eyes widened, and he looked down at his feet. "Um, immaseer.." He mumbled under his breath.</p><p>	“You’re gonna have to speak up, darling,” Evan purred, a Chesire cat-esque grin stretching across his face.</p><p>	“I’m a See-er! I can see small bits of the future!” Connor snapped as rage filled his body. “And don’t call me darling again!”</p><p>	Evan was shocked at the news, but kept his grin in place. “Why not, darling?”</p><p>	“Because it’s patronizing to women, and I’m not even a woman!” Connor slapped his hands over his mouth, horrified that he had let his secret past his lips.</p><p>	“You’re not?” Evan asked curiously, his grin dropping for a moment. He clasped his hands behind his back and leaned forward slightly. “You sure look like one to me.”</p><p>	“I- I- I-” Connor stuttered as his body shook. He took his hands away from his face to grab the sides of his head. “I- I- Fuck, I-”</p><p>	“Spit it out. C’mon, this crew is accepting of everyone. Unlike that tyrant was,” Evan rolled his eyes, loosening his hands as he hesitated on reaching towards the person in front of him.</p><p>	“Sometimes, the world makes mistakes, okay? And I- I was one of them. I’m a boy. A man. I was just put in a woman’s body,” Connor stuttered out, staring at the Captain’s feet as he tried to breathe properly.</p><p>	“Yeah, I get that. I don’t think it was a mistake though. I’m glad you’re here. Anyways, what’s your name, milord?” Evan asked sternly, tightening his hands behind his back once more.</p><p>	“C-Connor. My name is Connor,” He replied, noticing the change in noun.</p><p>	“Well, Connor. There are clothes in my quarters that you can borrow if it makes you comfortable. The room on the left over there,” Evan pointed to a door and led him to it. “Don’t touch anything except the clothes. Welcome to the ship. You won’t be leaving any time soon.” </p><p>	Connor watched him leave, feeling something wet slip down his face when he shut the door, leaving him in the room. He reached up to find tears falling. Mortified, he swiped at his eyes, trying to shut it off. When his tears finally slow, he notices an animal creeping towards him.</p><p>	He glanced down at the furball, wiping his hands on his outfit before reaching out. "Hello little one. What's your name? They call me Connor." He sniffled, smiling slightly. He started to slowly pet the cat when it happened. A vision.<br/>With a jolt of color the vision takes him into the future. A swirl of colors, and he's there. It looks like the captain's quarters, or at least the little he noticed of them. Turning, he saw Alana enter. Her words fuzzed out, but she took slow steps forward, before gently kissing Evan, who before was just standing there uselessly. Connor gaped helplessly, and the swirl of colors brought him back to reality. His eyes refocus, and more tears start to slip down his face as he realizes he is stuck on this ship, as Alana is obviously on Evan’s side. Unable to control it, Connor ducked his head and covered his face, sobbing into his hands.</p><p>	The cat shoved its head up into Connor’s hands. His shoulders shook, and he moved his hands to see the cat. "I'm sorry little one, I can’t play..." His voice cracked and he hid his face again.</p><p>	The cat jumped up and tried again, but only agitated Connor even more. He shook his head, looking down at the cat. "I said NO." He shoved himself to his feet and blindly ran as fast as he could, looking for an escape. He leaned over the edge of the ship, watching the tears fall off his face and into the sea. He leaned forward even more when a wave hit the ship, and he tumbled over board with his last sights being the cat jumping after him, and Evan running to the edge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhhh first fic in a while. was an old rp so i may have missed some pronouns!! so sorry!!! &gt;.&lt;</p><p>but yeah lmk what u think!!! </p><p>(p.s. See-ers are people that can see snapshots of the future. the first See-ers decided to always follow through with Visions and that advice has been passed down for generations. Connor decides to end this tradition.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>